DIGITAL DATA RIDER
by Antonio no Emperor
Summary: Di masa sekarang para Dewa, Malaikat, Iblis, jin, siluman, dan makhluk supranatural lainnya telah terperangkap dalam suatu gembok yang disebut Lock Data. Akankah Lock Data tersebut membawa kedamaian atau kehancuran? Warning : little overpowered!Naru, semi-OOC, dll Pair : Naruto x Satsuki Genre: Fantasy, Adventure and Sci-fi
1. 何？私はライダーですか？what? i am a rider?

DIGITAL DATA RIDER

Disclaimer : Uzumaki Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kamen Rider Gaim © Toei Company

DIGITAL DATA RIDER © Antonio no Emperor

Rate : T

Pair : Naruto x Satsuki

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure and Sci-fi

Warning : little overpowered!Naru, semi-OOC, dll

Summary : Di masa sekarang para Dewa, Malaikat, Iblis, jin, siluman, dan makhluk supranatural lainnya telah terperangkap dalam suatu gembok yang disebut _Lock Data_. Akankah _Lock Data_ tersebut membawa kedamaian atau kehancuran?

A/N : Hello minna-san, back again with me.. Antonio no Emperor…, saya kembali dengan ide fic baru. Kali ini saya mencoba menggunakan ide dari kamen rider Gaim. Semoga para readers menyukainya ya..

And now.. Wellcome to..

.

.

.

.

DIGITAL DATA RIDER

.

.

.

.

.

'blablabla' human think

"blablabla" human talk

 **["blablabla"]** beast think

 **['blablabla']** beast talk

[ _ **LOCK ON**_ **]** driver sound

Chapter 1 : 何？私はライダーですか？(What? I am a rider?)

Telah bertahun-tahun, dunia para makhluk supranatural menjadi satu dengan dunia manusia. Para makhluk supranatural itu terperangkap dalam suatu benda bernama _Lock Data_. Namun, keberadaan manusia juga terancam dikarenakan sepasukan monster bernama _Invest_ dari sebuah hutan bernama _Helheim Forest_ , suatu hutan di kedalaman dunia _Helheim_ dari kosmologi Nordik mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk merebut dunia manusia.

Para _Invest_ tersebut juga bisa menggunakan _Lock Data_ tersebut sehingga mengancam keberadaan manusia. Maka, para makhluk supranatural tersebut berharap agar siapa pun manusia yang bisa menjadi partner mereka untuk bersama-sama mengalahkan para _Invest_ tersebut.

 **At Konoha City**

Konoha City.. adalah salah satu kota yang sangat maju di Jepang. Bahkan, kota ini lebih maju dibandingkan dengan kota Tokyo. Saat ini, Namikaze Naruto sedang bersepeda di jalanan kota ini menuju sekolahnya yaitu Konoha Academy. Namikaze Naruto merupakan putra sulung dari Namikaze Minato, pemilik perusahaan Namikaze Corp. yang bergerak di bidang teknologi dan merupakan salah satu perusahaan besar di Jepang, bahkan telah mendunia. Keadaan kota tersebut sangat cerah dan damai.

"Hah.. segarnya..," ucapnya sepanjang perjalanan. Hingga akhirnya, ia sampai di depan gerbang Konoha Academy. "Well.. 15 menit lagi jam pertama dimulai. Sebaiknya aku bergegas ke kelas," ucap Naruto. Dengan segera, ia menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. "Ohayou minna," ujar Naruto. Teman-temannya di kelas tersebut segera menjawab sapaan Naruto.

"Ohayou/Ohayou ne Naruto/O-Ohayou Na-Naruto" ujar teman-temannya. Mendengar sapaan teman-temannya, Naruto kembali tersenyum dan segera menghampiri bangku miliknya. Di sebelah bangkunya, duduklah sang sahabat yang sedang melihat ke arah jendela"Ohayou ne.. Teme," ucap Naruto kepada sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. "Hn" jawab Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah putra kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku, sahabat dari Minato dan juga pemilik dari perusahaan Uchiha Corp. yang saat ini dipimpin oleh Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke dan putra sulung dari Fugaku. "Seperti biasa, kau akan menjawab seperti itu ne.. Teme," ujar Naruto dengan santai. "Hn" ujar Sasuke.

Setelah perkataan Sasuke berakhir, datanglah salah satu guru ke dalam kelas. "Baiklah anak-anak, bukalah halaman 134. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin," kata sang guru. Para murid di kelas tersebut segera membuka buku pelajaran mereka dan melanjutkan pelajaran mereka kemarin.

 **Skip Time**

Tak disangka sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Para murid segera berberes-beres dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pulang. Tak terkecuali tokoh utama kita, ia segera membereskan buku yang ada di meja dan segera mengambil sepedanya. "Uhm.. Naruto-kun," panggil seseorang dengan lembut. Mendengar panggilan tersebut, Naruto segera menengokkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok perempuan cantik di belakangnya.

Perempuan cantik tersebut adalah Uchiha Satsuki, putri bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku. Ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kakaknya Uchiha Sasuke, namun ia berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan kakaknya yang terkadang protektif tersebut. "Ada apa ne.. Satsuki?" tanya Naruto. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto, Satsuki menyerahkan suatu buku kepada Naruto. "Ini bukumu ada yang terjatuh," kata Satsuki.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto tersenyum dan menerima buku yang disodorkan oleh Satsuki. "Arigato ne.. Satsuki," jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Satsuki juga tersenyum dan berkata, "Douitashimashite, Naruto-kun". Naruto sedikit terpana dengan senyum dari sang Uchiha, namun dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan bertanya kepada Satsuki, "Ne.. Apa kau tidak pulang dengan Nii-sanmu, Si Sasuke?". Satsuki hanya cemberut dan berkata kepadanya, "Nii-san sudah pergi dari tadi."

Naruto menghela nafas dan berkata kepada Satsuki, "Ya sudah.. Apa kau mau kuantar pulang? Sekalian aku masih ada sedikit urusan di daerah sekitar rumahmu,". Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Satsuki tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Akhirnya mereka berdua menuju sepeda milik Naruto dan mulai bergerak menuju Mansion Uchiha.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka bersenda gurau dan saling bercanda hingga orang-orang yang melihat mereka mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka terus bercanda sampai mereka tidak menyadari apa yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya.

 **Meanwhile**

Di suatu taman, terlihat ada banyak orang sedang bercengkrama dengan riang gembira. Ada yang sedang berbicara santai, ada yang sedang berolahraga, bahkan ada yang sedang melakukan _battle dance_ yang saat ini memang sangat tren di kalangan remaja. Namun, kesenangan orang-orang tersebut terganggu dengan munculya sebuah robekan dimensi yang memunculkan sesosok monster berbentuk singa dengan dadanya berkepala rusa dan berekor ular (lihat chimera dari mitologi yunani) dan juga pasukan monster dengan topeng berbentuk tulang rusuk (lihat _Masquerade Dopant_ dari serial _Kamen rider W_ )

Para monster tersebut langsung menyerang orang-orang yang ada di taman tersebut. Tidak hanya di taman tersebut, para monster tersebut juga menyerang jalan raya yang kebetulan berada di depan taman tersebut. Satu per satu bangunan mereka serang. Bahkan para remaja yang tengah melakukan _battle dance_ juga mereka serang.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Satsuki yang tidak mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi hanya tetap bercanda ria sembari meneruskan perjalanan. Namun, Salah satu serangan dari Monster _Chimera_ meleset di depan mereka dan mereka pun terjatuh dari sepeda. Mereka berdua pun terkejut akan apa yang terjadi di depan mata mereka. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto yang masih bingung akan hal yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba, para prajurit monster tersebut melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian, para prajurit monster tersebut berlari ke arah mereka. "Ayo lari Satsuki!" ujar Naruto sembari menarik tangan Satsuki untuk menghindar dari serangan monster tersebut. Mereka terus menghindari serangan dari para prajurit tersebut (A/N : mulai sekarang para prajurit monster akan kusebut dengan _masquerade_ ).

Satu demi satu serangan dari para _Masquerade_ berhasil mereka hindari dengan baik, namun pada akhirnya mereka terpojok pada sebuah bangunan. "Bagaimana ini Naruto-kun?" tanya Satsuki. Naruto langsung memutar otaknya, bagaimana caranya agar ia dan Satsuki bisa selamat dari serangan para monster tersebut. Pada akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mencoba menyerang mereka. "Satsuki.. carilah tempat untuk sembunyi.. aku akan mencoba untuk mengalahkan mereka," ujar Naruto.

"T-Tapi.." "Sudahlah.. yang penting keselamatanmu terlebih dahulu yang lebih utama, aku tidak mungkin menghadap orangtuamu termasuk sahabatku dengan membawa jenazahmu kan? Cepatlah kau mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi..," ujar Naruto panjang lebar. Dengan segera, Satsuki segera berlari mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi yang berada di dekat tempat itu.

Naruto mulai mengobservasi tempat itu untuk mencari benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melawan para _masquerade_ tersebut. Ia melihat ada sebuah pipa besi, dan ia ambil pipa tersebut. Setelah ia ambil pipa tersebut, ia menunggu serangan dari para _masquerade_ agar dapat melakukan serangan balik. Dengan gerakan yang sederhana, ia berhasil mengalahkan 2 _masquerade_ menggunakan pipa besi yang ia temukan.

Namun sepertinya pipa tersebut tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan seluruh _masquerade_ yang menghadangnya. Terbukti dengan pipa yang ia gunakan berhasil dihancurkan oleh salah satu _masquerade_ yang menghadangnya dan langsung menendang Naruto. Satsuki yang melihat tersebut langsung khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Ia ingin membantu, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Naruto langsung mendapat serangan beruntun dari para _masquerade_ tersebut. Pukulan di kepala, tendangan ke arah badan, sabetan pedang, dan beberapa serangan lainnya berhasil disarangkan ke tubuh Naruto. Saat ini, tubuh Naruto penuh dengan bekas luka dan seragamnya juga koyak disana-sini. Saat salah satu _masquerade_ tersebut mengarahkan serangan terakhirnya, ia hanya bisa membatin, 'Jadi.. ini akhirnya ya.. well.. ini tidak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya, aku berhasil melindungi salah satu orang yang berharga bagiku.'

Saat Naruto menutup mata dan pasrah akan apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba muncul seberkas cahaya yang menyerang para _masquerade_ itu. Para _masquerade_ dengan serentak mundur dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Naruto yang tidak merasakan apa-apa, perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat seberkas cahaya yang kemudian jatuh ke telapak tangannya. Saat ia melihat telapak tangannya, ia melihat sebuah gembok dengan ukiran rubah berekor sembilan di tangannya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara yang berkata, **["Sudahlah tidak usah banyak bertanya. Segera aktifkan armormu."]**.

Mendengar suara itu, Naruto bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Secara tidak sadar, ia menekan gembok itu dan membukanya yang secara tidak langsung mengaktifkan gembok tersebut. Kemudian, ia mendengar sebuah suara mekanik.

 **[** _ **Kyuubi no Yoko**_ **]**

Setelah terdengar suara tersebut, muncul sebuah sabuk di pinggang Naruto (lihat _Gaim driver_ ). "Are? Sabuk apa ini?" tanya Naruto. **["Sudahlah.. taruh gembok tersebut pada tempat seperti pengait dan kunci kembali gemboknya. Setelah itu tarik tuas yang berbentuk seperti pisau tersebut. Dan jangan lupa katakan "Henshin" saat sudah siap. "]** ujar suara misterius tersebut. Naruto dengan segera melakukan hal yang telah dikatakan oleh suara misterius tersebut.

 **[** _ **LOCK ON**_ **]**

"Yosh... Mari kita lakukan.. HENSHIN," ujar Naruto. Setelah itu, ia menarik tuas yang berbentuk seperti pisau tersebut dan terbukalah gembok tersebut dan terdengarlah suara mekanik dari sabuk tersebut.

 **[** _ **Accepted**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Kyuubi Arms**_ **]**

Setelah suara mekanik tersebut, muncul beberapa angka seperti data matriks komputer dan membentuk sebuah armor berbentuk kepala rubah dan kemudian menyatu dengan tubuh Naruto. Setelah itu, muncul kembali angka matriks komputer dan membentuk sebuah suit sebelum akhirnya armor tersebut membuka diiringi dengan suara,

 **[** _ **Mite! Yōkai no ō**_ **(Behold! The king of Youkai)]**

Sekarang tampaklah Naruto dengan armor berbentuk muka rubah berwarna oranye di dadanya. Dan juga helm armornya yang berbentuk kepala rubah. Dan armor keseluruhan berwarna oranye dan biru. Ia juga membawa pedang dengan ukiran rubah berekor Sembilan dan terdapat tempat untuk menaruh gembok _lock data_. "Wow.. Apa ini?" tanya Naruto. **["Sudah tidak usah banyak bertanya.. segera gunakan final move milikmu. Taruh gembokmu pada pedang yang ada di tanganmu."]** ujar sang suara misterius.

Dengan segera Naruto melakukan hal tersebut.

 **[** _ **Lock off**_ **]**

Setelah ia melepas gembok tersebut, ia meletakkan gembok tersebut pada pedangnya.

 **[** _ **Lock On**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Come on! Finale Strike**_ **]**

Setelah suara mekanik tersebut berakhir, ia segera menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah para _masquerade_ itu. Para _masquerade_ tersebut tidak bisa menghindari serangan yang mulai menyebar tersebut dan akhirnya,

BLAAR…

.

BLAAR…

.

BLAAR…

.

Mereka hancur berkeping-keping hingga tak bersisa. Monster _Chimera_ yang melihat hal itu segera membuat robekan dimensi dan melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Setelah keadaan mulai terkendali, Naruto bertanya kepada suara yang tadi menolongnya. "Baiklah.. Bisa kau jelaskan siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan apa maksudnya armor ini?" tanya Naruto. **["Baiklah.. Namaku Kurama. Aku adalah sang** _ **Kyuubi no Yoko**_ **, sang youkai terkuat dalam mitologi Shinto. Dan gembok yang kau gunakan tadi adalah** _ **Lock data**_ **. Gembok yang menampung jiwa para makhluk supranatural. Dan armor tadi adalah armor Kamen rider Kyuubi."]** ujar sang suara misterius aka Kurama.

"What? Kamen rider? Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto. **["Ya.. kau telah kupilih menjadi seorang kamen rider."]** ujar Kurama. 'Hah.. sepertinya, ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan,' batin Naruto.

~TBC~

Well.. Wellcome back with me.. Antonio no Emperor.. kali ini saya hanya mencoba untuk membuat fic baru.. dan saya berharap para readers sekalian menyukai ide baru saya yang masih fresh ini. Baiklah.. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

 _ **"If you have the motivation, I don't think anything in this world is imposibble. First, you have to start moving. If you move, something will start." - Kaito Daiki , Kamen Rider Diend**_ **.**


	2. 不思議なライダーが来ている a mysterious rider is come

DIGITAL DATA RIDER

Disclaimer :UzumakiNaruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kamen Rider Gaim © Toei Company

DIGITAL DATA RIDER © Antonio no Emperor

Rate : T

Pair : Naruto x Satsuki

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure and Sci-fi

Warning : little overpowered!Naru, semi-OOC, dll

Summary : Di masa sekarang para Dewa, Malaikat, Iblis, jin, siluman, dan makhluk supranatural lainnya telah terperangkap dalam suatu gembok yang disebut _Lock Data_. Akankah _Lock Data_ tersebut membawa kedamaian atau kehancuran?

A/N : Hello minna-san, back again with me.. Antonio no Emperor…, saya kembali dengan lanjutan fic ini. Untuk fic the Fate, saya masih belum ada ide lagi sehingga belum saya update. Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan para readers.

And now.. Welcome to..

.

.

.

.

DIGITAL DATA RIDER

.

.

.

.

.

'blablabla' human think

"blablabla" human talk

 **["blablabla"]** beast think

 **['blablabla']** beast talk

[ _ **LOCK ON**_ **]** driver sound

 _Last Time at DIGITAL DATA RIDER_

.

.

.

 _"What? Kamen rider? Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto._ _ **["Ya.. kau telah kupilih menjadi seorang kamen rider."]**_ _ujar Kurama. 'Hah..sepertinya, ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan,' batin Naruto._

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : **不思議なライダーが来ている** **(A mysterious rider has coming)**

"Apa kau yakin aku pantas menjadi seorang rider?" tanya Naruto. **["Kalau aku tidak yakin kau pantas menjadi seorang rider, pasti kau kubiarkan mati ditangan para** _ **masquerade**_ **itu."]** ujar Kurama. Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari Kurama. "Baiklah.. Bisa kau jelaskan, mengapa kalian para makhluk supranatural bisa terjebak dalam _Lock data_ itu?" tanya Naruto.

 **["Baiklah akan kujelaskan. Berabad-abad yang lalu, kami para makhluk supranatural hidup dan tinggal di dunia kami masing-masing. Para malaikat tinggal di** _ **Heaven**_ **, para iblis di** _ **Underworld**_ **, Dewa-dewi Yunani tinggal di** _ **Mount Olympus**_ **, Dewa-dewi Norse tinggal di** _ **Asgard**_ **, dan para makhluk supranatural lain yang hidup di dunia masing-masing.**

 **Namun tepat pada lima abad yang lalu, seorang** _ **mage**_ **melakukan sebuah ritual yang tidak disangka malah menyatukan seluruh dunia supranatural dengan dunia manusia. Ritual itu diberi nama** _ **Sabbath**_ **. Setelah ritual** _ **Sabbath**_ **tersebut telah selesai, semua makhluk supranatural mulai berubah menjadi** _ **Lock data**_ **termasuk kaumku dan saudara-saudaraku.**

 **Namun yang tidak bisa disangka juga, ritual tersebut malah membuka sebuah robekan dimensi yang menyambungkan sebuah tempat yang bernama** _ **Helheim Forest. Helheim Forest**_ **adalah sebuah hutan yang dihuni oleh para monster yang disebut dengan** _ **Invest**_ **dan juga para** _ **Masquerade dopant.**_ **Para monster tersebut sudah lama mengincar dunia manusia untuk mereka tinggali.**

 **Karena mengetahui ancaman akan hal ini, setiap** _ **Lock data**_ **tersebut menyebar ke seluruh dunia untuk mencari manusia yang nantinya akan menjadi partner mereka dan mengalahkan para** _ **Invest**_ **itu. Tapi, aku juga merasakan bahwa ada beberapa** _ **Lock data**_ **yang sepertinya juga akan megancam keselamatan manusia, dikarenakan roh-roh jahat yang sebelumnya juga menghuni wilayah** _ **Helheim Forest**_ **mulai merasuki para** _ **Lock data**_ **tersebut,"]** jelas Kurama secara panjang lebar. "Tunggu dulu.. Apa itu _Sabbath_? Apa tujuan dari ritual itu sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto. **["** _ **Sabbath**_ **adalah sebuah ritual yang dilakukan oleh seorang** _ **Mage**_ **untuk mengevolusi setiap manusia di bumi ini menjadi lebih baik. Meski sebenarnya, ritual tersebut malah membuat setiap manusia yang telah kehilangan harapan berubah menjadi monster bernama** _ **Phantom**_ **. Selain itu, ritual ini bisa meningkatkan** _ **Mana**_ **milik** _ **Mage**_ **,"]** jelas Kurama.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. "Ya sudah.. sebaiknya aku kembali mengantarkan Satsuki pulang," ujar Naruto. Sebelum ia beranjak dari tempatnya, ia menyadari suatu hal. "Eh.. aku lupa melepaskan armor ini. Kurama, bisa bantu aku bagaimana caranya?" tanyaNaruto. **["Kau hanya tinggal menutup bagian depan gembok yang terbuka tersebut dan melepasnya."]** jawab Kurama.

Naruto dengan segera melakukan hal yang dikatakan Kurama.

 **[** _ **Reset**_ **]**

 **[** _ **LOCK OFF**_ **]**

Kemudian, armor yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto mulai berubah menjadi angka-angka matriks dan menghilang entah kemana. "Yosh.. waktunya kembali..," ujar Naruto dengan semangat. Ia segera menuju ke tempat dimana Satsuki tengah bersembunyi. Setelah sampai ke tempat dimana Satsuki sembunyi, ia langsung bertanya kepada Satsuki, "Daijobu desu ka?". "Daijobu.. Arigato ne..Naruto-kun," jawab Satsuki. "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang..," ajak Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun langsung berjalan kembali menuju mansion dari klan Uchiha untuk mengantarkan Satsuki pulang.

 **Skip Time**

 **At Uchiha's Mansion**

Sesampainya mereka di mansion, Naruto mengetuk pintu besar mansion sembari menunggu dipersilakan masuk. "Iya sebentar.." jawab seseorang yang berada di dalam mansion. Seketika itu juga, terbukalah pintu mansion tersebut dan menampakkan seorang wanita dewasa berumur sekitar 30 tahun, berambut panjang dengan warna hitam, iris mata berwarna onyx seperti kebanyakan orang dari klan Uchiha.

"Well.. lihat siapa yang datang.. ada apa kau kemari Naruto-kun? Dan mengapa pakaianmu menjadi seperti itu?" tanya sosok wanita tersebut. "Saya hanya mengantarkan Satsuki pulang. Dan untuk pakaian saya yang menjadi seperti ini, karena tadi saya sempat berseteru dengan seorang preman namun tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Satsuki, Mikoto baa-san," jawab Naruto.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, lebih baik kau lebih berhati-hati saja saat kembali ke Namikaze's Mansion," nasihat Mikoto ke Naruto. "Ha'i.. Arigato, Mikoto baa-san," jawab Naruto. "Aku pulang dulu ne, Satsuki," kata Naruto kepada Satsuki. "Baiklah.. Hati-hati Naruto-kun," jawab Satsuki.

Akhirnya, Naruto langsung kembali ke mansion klan Namikaze.

 **Skip Time**

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia menghirup udara segar yang ada dan bersepeda dengan santai. Namun tak lama, ia melihat sebuah robekan dimensi dan memunculkan sesosok monster _chimera_ dan para _masquerade_ yang menghadang jalannya. "Lagi? Mengapa hari ini aku sangat sial sih?" tanya Naruto yang tampaknya frustasi akan nasibnya. Sedangkan Kurama hanya tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan partnernya itu.

 **["Sudah tidak usah mengeluh.. lebih baik kau mulai berubah dan menghabisi mereka."]** saran Kurama. Naruto pun segera mengambil _Lock data_ miliknya dan juga driver miliknya. Setelah itu, ia mengenakan driver miliknya dan mengaktifkan _Lock data_ miliknya.

 **[** _ **Kyuubi no Yokou**_ **]**

Muncul angka-angka matriks yang kemudian memunculkan armor dari kyuubi di atas tubuh Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto meletakkan _Lock data_ tersebut ke driver dan menguncinya.

 **[** _ **LOCK ON**_ **]**

Setelah itu, ia mulai menarik pisau pada driver dan akhirnya membuka data yang terkandung pada _Lock data_.

 **[** _ **Accepted**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Kyuubi Arms**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Mite! Yōkai no ō**_ **(Behold! The king of Youkai)]**

Setelah itu, turunlah armor kyuubi tersebut dan menyatu bersama Naruto sehingga membentuk armor kyuubi yang sempurna. Selain itu, muncul juga sebuah pedang berwarna oranye keemasan dengan aksen api dan dengan ukiran rubah berekor sembilan sebagai aksesorisnya. "Yosh.., waktunya beraksi," ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

Dengan cepat, ia berlari menuju monster-monster tersebut dan mulai menyerang mereka. Setiap tebasan berhasil iasarangkan ke tubuh para _masquerade_ , namun sepertinya tebasan tersebut tidak berpengaruh dengan tubuh sang _chimera_. "Sial, sekeras apa sih tubuh _chimera_ ini?" tanya Naruto yang kesal karena setiap serangannya tidak berefek pada sang _chimera_ itu.

 **["Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba** _ **Skill card**_ **milikku?"]** tanya Kurama. "Woah.. _Skill card_? Kenapa kau ngga bilang dari dulu heh, Kurama?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit kesal. **["Sudahlah.. sebaiknya kau ambil salah satu** _ **Skill card**_ **di** _ **card deck**_ **yang ada di driver bagian pinggang kanan milikmu. Lalu, gesekkan pada slot di pedangmu."]** ujar Kurama. Setelah Kurama berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba sang monster _chimera_ mulai menyerang Naruto. Dengan sigap, Naruto menarik salah satu kartu dari _card deck_ miliknya dan menggesekannya ke slot pedang miliknya.

 **[** _ **Flame**_ **]**

Setelah itu, ia kembali menarik 2 kartu dari decknya dan kembali menggesekannya ke pedangnya.

 **[** _ **Tornado**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Slash**_ **]**

Kemudian, muncul bayangan dari _Skill card_ miliknya dan kemudian menyatu dengan Naruto.

 **[** _ **Blazin' Tornado Slash**_ **]**

Terdengar suara mekanik yang berasal dari driver milikya, dan Naruto mulai memutar tubuhnya membentuk sebuah tornado apiyang kemudian langsung menyerang monster _chimera_ dan juga para _masquerade_ yang tersisa.

BLARR

BLARR

Seketika itu juga, para _masquerade_ yang tersisa langsung musnah tak bersisa dan sang _chimera_ tergeletak sekarat. Di saat Naruto akan melakukan serangan terakhir, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara mekanik yang tidak berasal dari driver miliknya.

 **[** _ **Wind**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Float**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Drill**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Tornado**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Slash**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Come on ! Finale Strike**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Wind Dancing Slash**_ **]**

Setelah suara mekanik tersebut menghilang, muncullah sebuah bor yang terbuat dari angin menghantam monster _chimera_ yang telah tergeletak sekarat itu dan seketika itu juga _chimera_ itu musnah. "Hei! Aku padahal ingin menghabisinya!" ujar Naruto kesal karena mangsanya direbut. **["Sudahlah.. Lebih baik kita lihat siapa yang menghancurkan** _ **Chimera**_ **itu.."]** ujar Kurama dengan bijak.

Setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang, tampaklah seseorang dengan armor berbentuk seperti manusia bersayap burung berwarna biru navy, dengan aksen angin di armornya. Orang tersebut mulai mendekati Naruto yang masih memakai armornya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaNaruto. Orang tersebut hanya diam saja. "Oi! Aku bertanya kepadamu!" ujar Naruto dengan kesal. "Kau bisa memanggilku Kamen rider Icarus," ujar sosok tersebut atau kamen rider Icarus. **["Tunggu.. Icarus? Putra dari Daedalus, sang pembuat Labirin yang mengurung** _ **Minotaur**_ **?"]** tanyaKurama. **["Yah.. begitulah.. Perkenalkan aku Icarus, sang** _ **Sora no bōken-sha**_ **(** _ **Adventurers in the sky realm**_ **) dan juga putra dari Daedalus,** _ **Rabirinsu no sōzō-sha**_ __ **(** _ **The creator of Labyrinth**_ **)."]** ujar suara yang berasal dari _Lock data_ di driver milik Kamen Rider Icarus itu.

"Baiklah.. aku pergi dulu.. sampai jumpa lagi, _Kyuubi_ ," ujar sang Rider Icarus dan dengan segera mengambil sebuah _Skill card_ dan mengaktifkannya.

 **[** _ **Invisible**_ **]**

Setelah itu, menghilanglah rider itu dari pandangan Naruto. Kemudian, Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan segera menutup _Lock data_ miliknya.

 **[** _ **Reset**_ **]**

Kemudian, hilanglah armor milik _Kyuubi_ dan dengan segera berjalan menuju mansion milik klan Namikaze.

 **Skip Time**

Sesampainya Naruto di mansion milik klannya, ia segera masuk ke dalam mansion. Tak lama setelah itu, ia bertemu dengan ayahnya. "Bagaimana harimu, nak?" tanya Minato. "Lumayan mengesankan, ayah." kata Naruto. Mendengar hal itu, Minato hanya tersenyum dan bertanya pada Naruto, "Benarkah? Apakah karena kau terpilih menjadi _rider_?" . Mendengar itu, Naruto terpaku dan terkejut mendengar hal itu. "Kok tou-san bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto yang heran.

"Tentu saja tou-san tahu.. karena tou-san mengirim sebuah _mini drone_ setiap hari untuk mengawasimu. Selain itu, tou-san juga memiliki sebuah _Lock data_ namun tidak menjadi seorang _rider_ ," ujar Minato. " _Lock data_? Apa nama _Lock data_ milikmu, tou-san?" tanya Naruto. "Namanya _Raijin_ , _The lightning god of shinto_ ," jawab Minato.

 **["** _ **Raijin**_ **? Sang dewa petir dari mitologi shinto dan memiliki senjata berupa** _ **Hammer of Raijin**_ **? Itu salah satu dewa dengan tingkat** _ **Ungodly**_ **yang cukup hebat dan memiliki banyak** _ **skill**_ **hebat** __ **berbasis elemen petir."]** ujar Kurama. Mendengar ucapan Kurama, Minato membalas, "Suatu kehormatan bisa berbicara dengan _Kyuubi no Yoko,_ Sang _Yōkai no ō_ (King of Youkai),".

Setelah itu, Naruto bertanya pada Minato, "Jadi, apa yang akan tou-san lakukan setelah mengetahui bahwa anakmu ini menjadi seorang _rider_?". "Tentu saja aku akan membantumu. Aku akan membuatkan beberapa _device_ yang akan membantumu dalam mengalahkan para _Invest_ ," balas Minato. "Lagipula, kau belum melihat _secret cave_ milikku," lanjut Minato. " _Secret Cave_? Bolehkah aku melihat-lihat? Ya? Ya?" tanya Naruto dengan berbinar-binar. Minato hanya menghela nafasnya dan berkata, " Ya sudah.. Ayo…"

Kemudian, mereka berdua menuju ruang kerja milik Minato yang ada pada mansion tersebut. Sesampainya disana, Minato mulai menekan tombol rahasia yang terletak pada rak buku yang ada di ruang kerjanya itu. Setelah itu, terbukalah rak terebut dan tampaklah sebuah lift dan akhirnya mereka berdua memasuki lift tersebut dan menuju _Secret cave_ milik Minato.

 **Skip Time**

 **At** _ **Minato's Secret Cave**_

Kemudian, lift tersebut telah sampai pada sebuah gua yang sangat luas. Di setiap sudut pada gua tersebut, terdapat banyak sekali _device_ yang berguna dalam menganalisis dan meneliti setiap _Lock data_ yang telah ditemukan. Di salah satu _slot_ data yang ada di situ, terdapat sebuah _Lock data_ dengan label bertuliskan,

 **[** **神の雷神** **(The lightning god of Shinto)]**

Naruto sangat kagum dan tertarik setelah melihat-lihat keadaan gua tersebut. Kemudian, ia kembali bertanya dengan sang ayah, "Tou-san.. Apakah ini tempat yang selalu tou-san singgahi jika mengurung diri di kantor kerjamu?". Mendengar hal itu, Minato tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, "Ya.. diriku selalu mengurung diri di sini. Karena saat pertama kali ayah menemukan _Lock data_ milik _Raijin_ , ayah langsung tertarik dengan dunia supranatural dan juga para _Lock data_ itu,".

Naruto yang mendengar itu semakin tertarik dan kembali berkata pada ayahnya itu, "Baiklah tou-san.. aku akan berlatih menggunakan setiap _device_ yang ada di sini untuk meningkatkan _skill_ miliku dan menyelamatkan setiap orang yang mulai terganggu dengan keberadaan para _Invest_ itu,". Minato kembali tersenyum dan menimpali perkataan putranya tersebut sembari tersenyum dengan lembut, "Kau akan berhasil putraku.. aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengalahkan para _Invest_ itu,".

 **~TBC~**

Yeyy.. akhirnya bisa update chapter anyar dari fic ini.. Terima kasih sebelumnya bagi para readers yang menanggapi dengan positif mengenai fic ini. Semoga apa yang saya sajikan pada chapter ini bisa memuaskan para readers semuanya…

Akhir kata, saya pamit undur diri… Antonio no Emperor.. _Log Out_

 _ **"Even though I'm weak, have bad luck, and don't know anything. That's no excuse for not doing anything !" - Nogami Ryoutaro , Kamen Rider Den-O**_

" _ **Walaupun aku lemah, selalu bernasib buruk, dan tidak mengerti apa2. Itu bukanlah alasan bagiku untuk tidak melakukan apa2." - Nogami Ryoutaro , Kamen Rider Den-O**_


End file.
